The Real Demon of Fleet Street
by OuranManiac1
Summary: Sweeney notices his daughters change in behavior. She never talks to anyone and she spends most of her time on the roof talking to someone that is not there. He contributes her behavior to her lack of companionship...continues in announcement. One-Shot.
1. Announcement and Summary

**Summary:** After the demon barber affair Sweeney notices his daughters change in behavior. She never talks to anyone and she spends most of her time on the roof talking to someone that is not there. He contributes her behavior to her lack of companionship, but soon he realizes that there is something more sinister lurking around Fleet Street.

**Disclaimer: **Now I can't take all of the credit for the idea. I got my inspiration from a television show that I watch. Its called A Haunting and the episode I got my idea from would be the one called Monster in the Apartment.

I was brainstorming one night and I came up with this one-shot for Sweeney Todd. Now it may take me a while to get all of the dialogue situated and get it just right so I can release it. Right now I just want to show you the parts that I have acquired so far and get your opinions on them. Then I will fill in the blanks between them and post it when I'm finished. So review for me so that I know that it's good and that you want me to continue it.


	2. Alert To All Readers!

Alert to all readers

Alert to all readers!

I would like to say a few things about my story. I have most of the story in my head and when I started to type it I just couldn't stop typing so the story will be out sooner that I thought. So I will probably have it out on the weekend or on Monday of next week. Before I go any further, I just wanted to make sure that you knew it is going to just be a one-shot, but if it goes like I hope that it will I might make it a longer story, with a deeper plot.


	3. Prologue

**ALERT: Read This First!**

There is small matter that I would like to cover before you read. After a lot of thinking I decided that I'm going to convert my one-shot into a full story. The reason that I decided this is because the one-shot would give away too much of the plot and take away the surprise. So this is the default chapter and I will continue the story if I get enough reviews. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Sweeney Todd, or the characters. These ideas belong to creative mind and imagination of Tim Burton. The one that I do own is the story plot and the "demon",**

**Note: It may take me a while to get the whole story out because I'm finishing up my senior year in High School, and getting ready to go to college in the next couple of months. I will be working on the story when I'm not doing my schoolwork and over the summer when I'm not working. ****I will also be paying attention to the other stories that I have yet to finish so just keep that in mind. ****I'm sorry if the first part is a little scratchy but I could think of a way to do it the way that I wanted to. So feel free to criticize, I can take it.**

Sweeney Todd stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had been staring at the ceiling for quite some time going through all of the thoughts that plagued his mind. He suddenly gave a fierce cough and quickly grabbed onto his neck. His neck was adorned with a bandage that went all the way around his throat. That was where the blade went across his throat. It should have killed him but for some reason he felt that someone was keeping him alive. The door burst open and his daughter, Joanna followed by the doctor sat next to his bed. He felt a small sting in his arm and put the one holding his neck back on the sheets of his bed. He fell asleep as the doctor restricted his neck. A few months after he recovered from his injuries Sweeney Todd reopened his barbershop. With no one able to run the bakery downstairs his daughter Joanna took over the responsibility. Joanna loved to work in the bakery but she loved to cook even more. She was always seen in the kitchen cooking pies for the customers that came in frequently, or wiping the tables and sweeping the floors getting ready for the next day. She even spent time with him after he finished with the patrons and the bakery closed for the night. They would sit together at one of the booths and they would eat the pie that she made during the work hours for them to share. She would tell him about the types of people that came in the bakery and the rumors that she had heard from different patrons.

The Millers who lived in the house three blocks away from the barbershop and bakery fled their home in the middle of the night, claiming to be haunted by ghosts. Apparently no one believed in ghosts on the streets of London so without anyone to turn to they left town. After the house was deserted, the landlord took many tours throughout the house with anyone who expressed interests in buying it. That's when the problems started. People reported hearing doors opening and shutting. As they walked down the stairs they could hear someone walking behind then and found nothing there. They could feel someone tugging on their hair and some even found scratches and welts on their bodies. These horrific events prevented anyone from buying it and soon the house stood abandoned. But that did not solve the problem. The supposed ghosts that haunted the Millers house was spreading to others. Many of the inhabitants became scared and moved out of their houses. Soon Fleet Street was nearly deserted. Customers frequently visited the bakery and the barbershop stopped coming, and the very few who did rarely came. Business seemed to go downhill and it affected both of them. Joanna stayed positive that the customers would come back, but Sweeney couldn't help but feel that there was something very wrong in London.

**Well here it is! The default chapter or if you would prologue. I'm going to wait till the weekend to see how many reviews that I get and if I get the amount that I want I will post the next one on Monday.**


	4. Recent News

Recent News

**Recent News**

I don't know what else to do. I start a new story and then after a while I lose heart and interest in it. A part of the problem is that I don't get enough reviews. I mean I get people reading my stories, but no one ever says anything. I don't care if you say good things, bad things, I just want your honest opinion. You won't hurt my feelings it will just tell me what you think I should improve on. That's the reason why I don't update that much, so if nothing changes by this weekend, I might discontinue them until I get my inspiration back. I'm not doing it just because of that but because I have too much work to do to get through with High School and College. I'm sorry for all of the inconvience.


End file.
